Sintelsk
General information Sintelsk is a language created by Madison G. on February 17, 2015. It is based mainly on the languages Danish and English, and also somewhat based on two of his former attempts at conlangs, which she now calls Olsintesk ("Old Sintelsk", in Old Sintelsk inteli), and Midsintelsk ("Middle Sintelsk", no name in its own language due to failure in using it that long). Se is on a mission to document his language further Phonology Alphabet A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Á (only used for distinction between two A's) É (NOT used for distinction, actually a sound) Í (again, only used for distinction between two I's) Grammar Nouns Nouns have inflections. These inflections were borrowed and simplified from Danish. Each (countable) noun has the following suffixes: Singular indefinite (entel ubestem): no suffix Singular definite (entel bestem): -en (example: listen "the list") Plural indefinite (flatel ubestem): -a (example: lista "lists") Plural definite (flatel bestem): -ana (example: listana "the lists") Genitive forms all end in -s With the EXCEPTION of nouns ending in -y. These end with SD: -n (example: substantyn "the noun") PI: no suffix (example: substanty "noun OR nouns") PD: -na (example: substantyna "THE nouns") Genitive forms all end in -s. With nouns ENDING with the letter a already, we have some changes. Only a few nouns end in a however. Namely sida, meaning "webpage", or "side". SD: sidaen (the side, the webpage) PI: sidáa (sides, webpages) PD: sidáana (the sides, the webpages) Genitive forms, same deal. Verbs Verbs are also similar to Danish, except they have no different suffixes for passive forms. ALL verbs MUST start in the letter -a. I haven't made any exceptions (yet, but I probably won't). Infinitive (infinity): katsa (recatch) Imperative (imperaty): kats (which actually also means "cat's", again, see Nouns) Present tense (présens): katsé Simple past tense (foti, not actually used that often yet): katsed Past participle (foti particip): katset Present participle (présens particip): katsene Imperative forms ALWAYS drop the -a at the end of each verb. HOWEVER, there is one exception. If the two letters BEFORE the letter "a" cannot stand by themselves, such as in bidra ("to contribute"), then the imperative must end with the suffix -u. For example: Bidra, IMPERATIVE: bidru PRESENT: bidré S/PAST: bidred PASTPART: bidret PRESPART: bidrene For example: Varasovenli, bidru ti den wiki. "Please contribute to this wiki." Finally, something I maybe should have said at the beginning. All verbs must start in the word a ("to", infinitive verb former) as in English and Danish. For example: a bidra As in: It er aluet a bidra ti den wiki. "It is allowed to contribute to this wiki." Syntax Vocabulary See http://www.wikitoslav.monathevampirewiki.org/wiki/Category:Sintelsk and also see the same website's entries for translations into Sintelsk. Example texts Haj. Mi nam er Billy. "Hi. My name is Billy." Eg konstrued den spro. "I constructed this language." Ka du fosta it? "Can you understand it?" Eg hobé, a adminana vil ige fosleta den sida. "I hope the admins won't delete this page." (lol) Eg ha kretet den sida, a jelpa a dokumenta mi kuntspro. "I have created this page to help document my constructed language." Category:Languages Category:FFD